What do you do?
by XbuttonsX
Summary: What do you do when the one you love will be coming to your house shortly? What do you do if you haven't told him how much you care about him? Sasuke soon asks those questions as the hour approches. Contains short Yaoi.


You must be pretty dumb if you think _I_ own Naruto. That is Kisimoto-senseis, not mine.Oh well. Wow the internet is awsome! I finally got it at my house. It's sooo slow though. Oh well. I can deal with it. I have no clue what I'm gonna write now so stay with me. Warning this story has suggestive Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read.

------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you do?**

It was the hardest thing Naruto had ever had to do.

"Admit it nuckle-head. I beat you fair and square. Now you have to do my chores for a week," Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's face turned red.

"That means I have to go inside your house?"

"Duh."

"O-oh. Right. I'll start tomarrow."

"No. Remember. You said that it was the day I beat you that you would."

"B-but ... I have training with pervy sage. What could I say to get out of it? He said he would skin me alive if I skipped another training sesson."

"That's your problem, not mine. Come by around six," Sasuke finished, leaving no room for argument, turning quickly on his heel and walking away. Naruto still stood there, looking dumbfounded.

'What do I do now? I don't have to train tonight, but I can't go to Sasukes. Oh, Kami-sama! What do I do?!' Naruto thought angrily. He pictured himself in the giant Uchiha mansion. He knew he would get lost, stumble into Sasukes room and be forced to hide in the closet, while Sasuke unknowingly strips down to nothing but his boxers as he himself looked on. His face darkend at the thought. He had to find a way out of this.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped into the large building that was once the place where his parents lived and were killed. Instead of taking his shoes off neatly, like he always did, he flug one right off the small rug under his feet. He was going to keep Naruto here as long as he could. Another small chuckle escaped the boys throat. He would make the blonde work so long that he would have to spend the night. Thats when he could make his move. This time it was a full laugh that broke through the silence.

He moved to the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for any type of messy foud. He decided on strawberry pancakes and eggs. He would leave the mess for Naruto of course. This was going to get interesting.

-----------------------------------------

Six o'clock rolled around and Naruto rang the Uchiha's doorbell. Sasuke waited a minute then slowly opened the door. A smile spread across his face at the look on Narutos.

"I can't clean that!" He yelped as he looked past Sasuke into the entracne hall. "You're not making me clean, ..._ right_."

"Wrong. Hopefully you didn't have plans for tonight. The rest of the house is even worse," Sasuke taunted.

"WORSE?! WHAT?! I'm ashamed of you Sasuke. I thought you of all people would have a clean house," Naruto insulted.

"Well I normally do. It's just that this is a special occasion. It's not every day I get a maid in here."

"Oh, so now I'm your maid, am I!"

"Yup."

"Argh! Meanie! I don't like being a maid."

"Shoulda thought of that before you made that bet. And by the way, you can't leave till the entire house is spotless."

Naruto flushed as he stepped into the house, fuming with anger. Sasuke stepped into the kitchen to finish his pancakes as Naruto started in the entracne hall. He sat quietly, thinking farther into his plot.

Naruto picked up a vacuum and broom. He wasn't used to cleaning. It took him 5 minutes to figure out how to start the vac and 5 more to find out a way to hold the broom.

"Sasuke! I'm confused! How do you do this?!" he yelled, holding the broom upside down and the end of the vac to his face. Sasuke came over after a couple miutes of the plea.

"Nuckle-head. You're suppoed to put that part there and this like that. And then you ..." Sasuke explained, showing what he meant.

"Ooooh. I get it now. Thanks."

"Yeah whatever. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Okay. See ya later then."

"Oh and no breaks untill you are done," Sasuke sneered as he walked up the stairs. Naruto sighed and went back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned on his computer, signing in to msn quickly, praying Shikamaru would be on. A smile showed that he was.

'Hey Shika.'

'Yo.'

'I got some news.'

'Let me guess. My advice on that move payed off and now the 'nuckle-head', as you call him, is in your house. Your working him till he collapses and taking advantage of him. Am I right?'

'You know me too well. It's like you read me mind.'

'No. That Ino's job.'

'Yeah.'

'Anyway ... I gotta go. Dad said I have some training to do with Asuma-sensei.'

'Bummer.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Alright. See ya and don't get yourself killed.'

'Don't worry. I don't plan on it.'

-------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! I guess you should stop for today then," Sasuke said from the top of the stairs. Naruto looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah I guess your right. It seems too late to go back home though," he answered.

"No problem. You can stay here the night. There's an extra room up stairs. Come on," Sasuke said and Naruto followed him. He took Naruto to a room across from his own. "There. That should be good. If you need anythig just call. I'm right across the hall."

Naruto nodded and closed the door behind him.

It would happen soon.

-------------------------------------------------

Twelve o'clock rolled by slowly. It was as good a time as any. Sasuke got up out of bed and made sure his boxers were in the right place. He walked to the door and went to turn the handle. His hand stayed still, but the knob moved. He moved as the door silently swung open. He could bairly make out the blonde head as it moved into the room, taking no notice of Sasuke. Naruto slipped silently through the room. Sasuke realized that Naruto would have done something if he hadn't gotten up.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up. I've got to ask you something," Naruto whispered by the bed. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto.

"That would work better if I were still in bed," Sasuke said, making Naruto jump out of his skin. "So what did you want?"

"O-oh. It's j-just ... W-what do you think of me? I mean, is that all I am, a pest?"

Sasuke could here the sadness in his voice. He moved forward and sat beside Naruto.

"I don't know what I think of you. You can be a goof and annoying but sweet and caring at the same time. What do _you_ think of _me_?"

Naruto looked at him, not expecting his question to be turned back on him. He sighed.

"I think you're everything I want to be. I admire you. I want to be you. I want to know what you feel, know what it's like to have people who care about you."

"You have people who care about you."

"Oh yeah, who?"

Sasuke hesitated for a second then went on.

"I care about. I care about you alot. I don't care if you feel the same way or not but, ... ... ... Naruto Iloveyou. I love you and I need you."

Emotion filled Sasukes body as Naruto grabbed him in a surprisingly gentle hug.

"I need that. I need you like you need me. I love you too Sasuke."

------------------------------------------------------------

Another one-shot done! Just to let you know, the game they were playing was 'Go'. It sounds like a fun game but I don't play. Naruto would have a hard time with it though cause you have to be good with statigies. Something he's not. ;) Could you please review.


End file.
